Toilets are generally provided with a movable seat that can be rotated from a closed, down position to an open, up position and back as desired. Most toilets are also provided with a movable lid that can likewise be moved from a closed, down position to an open, up position and back as desired. The lid may be capable of being rotated independently of the seat such that the seat may be down and the lid may be up. Men and women use a toilet differently due to their anatomical differences and it may be the case that the seat is left in an inconvenient position for a subsequent user of the toilet in the household. Further, the lid may be inadvertently left in the open position after use of the toilet. This orientation may allow household pets to undesirably drink out of the toilet or may allow for contamination to escape the toilet when flushed or simply when the lid remains open for an extended amount of time. As such, it is desirable to immediately properly orient the seat and/or lid of a toilet to a closed position when the user gets done with the toilet and leaves the vicinity of the toilet.
Repeat use of reference characters in the present specification and drawings is intended to represent the same or analogous features or elements of the invention.